


I Need This

by SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/pseuds/SexuallyMonsterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season two finale. After the call from Raviga, Richard desperately needs to stop thinking, and Jared is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MothersAgainstCanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothersAgainstCanada/gifts).



> A/N: Sooooo here's some slightly s/d, slightly praise-kinky smut for Canada (two days late because I'm garbage). I hope you enjoy it, Canada! Happy belated birthday (sorry I suck)!

Richard had never felt worse in his life. Which was weird, considering he had been on top of the world roughly thirty minutes before. 

The rest of the guys in the hostel seemed completely unsure how to react. Technically, they still all had their jobs, so there was no real reason for them to quit celebrating the arbitration agreement. Fortunately, though, it seemed that they had reached the general consensus that continuing to drink and be merry might be a little bit tacky, considering the circumstances. Richard hadn’t heard much beyond drastically lowered voices and quiet shuffling since he had holed himself up in bed. 

There was a knock and Richard heard his door open very slightly. “Richard?” It was Jared. He sounded worried. “Are you alright?”

Richard sighed. “Um. Not really, no.”

Jared crept in, quietly closing the door behind him. There was silence from the living room – Richard figured everyone had finally retreated to their rooms to try to continue private celebrations. He couldn’t tell if this made him feel better or worse.

“I’m so sorry, Richard,” Jared said, his voice cracking slightly. “This is completely absurd. I’m sure we’ll find a way to fix it.”

Richard burrowed deeper into his blankets. “No we won’t. They threw me out. There’s nothing we can do.”

“No, we can fix it.” Richard felt Jared’s weight at the end of his loft bed, near his feet. “They can’t take this away from you, Richard. We won’t let them. I’m sure we can…”

“Please, Jared, just… stop.” Richard’s voice was small and thin. “I don’t even want to think about it right now, okay? I would like to do literally anything else than think about it.” 

“Of course. I’m sorry.”

Richard sat up, finally seeing Jared, with his eyes wide and his eyebrows drawn into a concerned frown. There was something about him that always looked so earnest and open, like a dog who had been kicked and starved half to death but kept returning to his master anyway. It was something that Richard had grown to love over the past few months, but something that also infuriated him to no end.

“Why do you do this, Jared?” Richard whispered. “Why do you keep following me when there’s so much else you can do?” 

Jared tilted his head to the side. He honestly looked like he had never even considered walking away. “What you’re doing is amazing, Richard,” Jared said quietly. “You’ve got so much passion and such a brilliant mind. And for all that everyone else in this industry claims to make the world a better place, I think you’re one of the few who are truly capable of doing that. I… admire you, Richard. More than I can possibly say. And I’m honored to work with you.” 

“Even though I’m useless?”

Jared smiled slightly. “Even if you were, though you most certainly aren’t, I will still feel the same.” 

Richard felt his face grow warm and his palms start to sweat. 

It wasn’t exactly hard for him to figure out how he felt about Jared. It had been clear early on. Whenever he was near Jared, his stomach filled with pleasant butterfly flutters instead of nausea, and the closer they were, the further away his problems seemed. He was glad Jared was there. His presence began to ease Richard’s mind.

Maybe they just needed to get closer.

“Jared? Um… You don’t have to answer if it’s too weird, it’s probably too weird, but… have you ever thought about me as more than, you know, a boss?”

Jared’s posture straightened. Despite the darkness in the room, Richard could tell he was blushing. “What exactly do you mean? Are you wondering if I think of you as a friend?”

“Maybe, kinda. Not really, though. I hope you think of me as a friend, but that wasn’t what I was thinking. More like… as more than a friend. You know. Like someone you could maybe be attracted to.” 

Jared looked over at Richard, eyes wide. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his long throat. “In all honesty, Richard,” he said, his voice measured and steady, “yes. I have thought of you in a romantic sense. I hope that doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable with me. I promise that I would never act on it in any way.”

“But what if I wanted you to?” Richard could hardly believe it was his voice saying that. Where did this Richard come from? Who was this brave new person inhabiting his skin?

Jared blinked. “W-What?”

“I have had one of the shittiest days of my life,” Richard said, crawling out from beneath the covers. “I’ve thrown up so much I literally have nothing left in my stomach. I just lost everything I’ve been putting my heart and soul into for months. I need a distraction, and I’ve had a thing for you forever, and it might be nice to just… you know, just…” Richard sighed. He had no idea what he was supposed to say after that. He finally gave up and leaned into Jared, awkwardly bumping noses together before their lips met. 

There came a gasp from Jared, followed by a brief pause. For a second, Richard was terrified that he had done something wrong. Was the nose thing too weird? Were his lips chapped? Was he an even worse kisser than he thought?

All of these thoughts were quickly dispelled when Jared raised a hand to cup Richard’s cheek and let out a happy little whimper. The kiss deepened, Jared’s tongue making tentative swipes at Richard’s lips that teased embarrassingly loud groans out of the shorter man. It had been so long since Richard had been kissed at all, but he’d never been kissed by someone whose lips were so soft and unsure but needy and demanding all at once. Richard nearly had to remind himself to breathe, especially when he found himself being gently pushed back until he was laying on the mattress with Jared settled between his thighs. Jared’s lips wandered from Richard’s mouth to his cheek and up to his ear. “I want to make you feel good, Richard,” he murmured. His fingers slipped beneath Richard’s shirt, brushing gently over his stomach. “What can I do?”

Richard was overwhelmed by the feeling of Jared’s tongue tracing his ear. “I – oh fuck, Jared – just touch me, please. Do anything, just touch me.”

Jared pulled back, his eyes searching Richard’s face. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, God yes.”

Jared smiled. “You can stop me any time,” he whispered, his fingers creeping further up Richard’s shirt. His thumb brushed softly against Richard’s nipple, and he grinned when Richard gasped. “Good?”

“Great,” Richard groaned. 

Richard was quickly divested of his shirt, pants, and boxers. He watched as Jared pulled his sweater up over his head. His brilliant blue eyes were trained on Richard, a hint of uncertainty written across his face. He seemed to be begging Richard not to reject his pale chest, thin waist, and slender legs as he slowly undressed.

Richard was speechless. All he could do was grab Jared’s shoulders and pull him down for another smoldering kiss. Both of them gasped as their cocks brushed together and a spark of arousal shot up Richard’s spine. 

Jared kissed Richard’s chest, his tongue lapping lightly at one of Richard’s nipples while he tweaked the other with his fingers. Richard’s eyes fluttered closed and he went dizzy. “Fuck yes,” he mumbled, his hips grinding fruitlessly upward. “Harder, please, fuck!” 

Jared obeyed. He bit down softly and Richard cried out, no longer giving a flying fuck who in the house might hear. 

Richard ran his hands over Jared’s back, reveling in the feeling of warm skin beneath his palms as Jared roamed further down, nipping at Richard’s skin before his breath ghosted over the tip of Richard’s cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and ran his tongue over the underside of the shaft, slowly swallowing the entire length. Richard moaned. “Oh God, yes, yes, your mouth is fucking incredible, Jared, yes…” He felt Jared moan around him as well.

Richard was desperate to cum, but he couldn’t let himself blow so quickly. He pushed Jared back. “I want to… I wanna…” 

“Tell me. Tell me what I can do.”

Richard took a deep breath. “I want to taste you.” His cheeks flushed. 

If Richard didn’t know better, Jared’s smile could almost be defined as a smirk. He got on his knees, and Richard scrambled to kneel in front of him, in awe of the long, hard cock pressed to his lips. He glanced up at Jared’s face as he started to suck, struggling to take the entire shaft down his throat. The taste of Jared was intoxicating, and he swirled his tongue around the head. He felt proud when Jared threw his head back, panting, his fingers lacing into Richard’s hair. Jared guided his head, thrusting down Richard’s throat.

After a short time (too short, in Richard’s opinion), Jared tugged on Richard’s curls, pulling him up and kissing him. Richard dug around blindly beside his bed, pulling out a bottle of lube and pressing it into Jared’s palm. Jared smiled against Richard’s lips. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Jesus Christ, yes.”

With surprising strength, Jared flipped Richard over onto his knees. Richard had to bury his face in his pillows to stifle his cries as he felt Jared’s dick stretching him. Jared slowly sank in, inch by inch, until his hips finally met Richard’s ass. He leaned forward, placed a kiss on the back of Richard’s neck, and wrapped his hand around Richard’s dripping cock. “Good?” he asked.

“Yes. Fuck yes. It’s amazing, Jared.”

Jared’s breath hitched and Richard felt his cock twitch inside him. Jared began thrusting almost painfully slow, stroking Richard at the same rhythm. When Richard tried to thrust back, whimpering desperately, Jared firmly gripped his hip and stilled him. 

“Jared, please,” Richard whined. “Please, please fuck me. God, you feel so good. Your cock is incredible. Fuck, please, harder. Please let me make you cum, Jared. Wanna feel you cum, please…” 

Jared’s movements quickened in spite of himself, shifting slightly and making Richard gasp. Jared’s thrusts grew harder and faster until he was pounding into Richard, completely out of control, one hand fisting Richard’s cock and the other gripping his shoulder hard. Richard was breathless and powerless, unable to do anything other than grip the sheets and babble. “Yes, Jared, yes, yes! Oh God, I’m so close, yes, you make me so hot, please never stop, never, I’m all yours, yours forever, oh fuck!” 

Stars burst before Richard’s eyes as, with a final shout of Jared’s name, he came, cum splattering over the sheets beneath him. Waves of pleasure rolled through him and he tightened around Jared, pushing the taller man over the edge. Jared let out a small gasp of, “Oh God,” his cock twitching and his cum filling Richard. Richard groaned – the knowledge that he had made Jared cum nearly made him hard all over again. When Jared pulled out, Richard could feel cum dripping down his thighs and the feeling made him shiver.

Jared pulled Richard into his arms, the two of them still shaking and panting. “That was…” Jared laughed breathlessly. 

“It was,” Richard agreed. He tightened his hold on Jared, his head on his bony shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I feel like I should be thanking you.”

Richard just shook his head. All thoughts of Raviga had left his head as he drifted off. “I love you, Jared.”

“I love you too, Richard.”


End file.
